All Grown Up-Java Lava Pies
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Chaz is in the rut about the Java Lava and he has to pay almost Three Thousand dollars, and then Kira had to make some pies for Chuckie and Kimi had to take to School, they had to share it with the kids and make dollars at the Java Lava so they and their friends had to save the family business and raise enough money to pay off those bills!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my first non-age-changing story of _All Grown Up, _A Spin-off show of _Rugrats, _before we begin, I can tell you about my summer, I seen the Smash reveal trailers for _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate _which it turns out that both the hero from _Dragon Quest, _which I think that I can't tell if all four heroes had to be color swap or just had to had four sperate slots but time only tell, and I Seen Banjo and Kazooie finally make it into the game after 18 years, which was a part of Nintendo E3 2019 trailer, I had to take care of my grandma Dorthy back and fourth, I had seen _Toy Story 4 _and it was amazing, and then I had a wild and stormy 4th of July, and it was storming like crazy, and I even did found a long lost wallet that has $50.00 and other stuff and it belong to Wes Kruiser, and he gave me $50.00 back as a reward, and with that, I made an fountain of youth story based on Disney's _Legend Of Tarzan, _where Tarzan and Jane gets turn into 5-year-olds, and made a cartoon Crossover story of where Bart Simpson from _The Simpsons _had to take his family, his Girlfriend Jedna to Mount Wilson, up to 2 chapters, and I even made a birthday Fanfiction story to SpongeBob SquarePants about Squidward being cut at the Super Bowl 53 halftime show! Now that I'm back, I got a brand new story about _All Grown Up _and I'm wearing to go!

Chapter 1: Budget Cuts

It all started when Tommy and Chuckie where coming home from School as they get to talk about the test they had. "Boy, I thought that test that happen to be tough, but I don't think that it could be that tough." said Tommy. "Yeah, I never knew there are so many questions on one test." said Chuckie.

Just as they get to the house, they had to come in as they get to see that Chaz get to be working on a budget. "Boy, I can't believe these budget cuts." said Chaz. "I remember like it was yesterday that I had to run the Java Lava, now I happen that I get to end up with Budget all over again." as he get to sigh.

"Uh, is there something wrong dad?" asked Chuckie.

"I Think that business hasn't been the same since I got lacking business." explained his dad. "It's those bills again." said Chuckie. "Yeah, I don't know what to do about them." as he get to see that he might had to make sure that happen that it could be that it seriously that off money like that."

"I wish that I could figure it out what do to but the Java Lava might had to be lacking customers." as they get worry as they might had to see that it was something as they get to might worry about it.

Later in the bedroom, they knew that Tommy and Chuckie get to be talking about the bills that his dad was worrying on. "I think that it could be that it was kind as they get to see that might had to see as they get to make sure that we had to get the Java Lava up and running again."

"I just hope that it could be that it was a better way to raise that money." as Tommy had to pace back and forth, he might get to figure it out of how much that it was going to see that it was something that he could get to believe that they had to do something.

As Tommy had to make sure that he had to figure it out. "I sure wish that we could find a way to make sure that we could make it as they had to make sure that they had to keep the Java Lava going." he said. "Me too, but what can we do about it?"

As they happen that it was something that could happen.

Later as Tommy had to go home, Chuckie had to see his dad. "Dad, I'm sorry to hear about the bills, who knew that they could want the money so bad?" as Chuckie get to look at the bills, one at he looks at, he get to see that it was worth $2,967.78. "$2,967.78?!" shocked Chuckie. "We don't have that kind of money!"

"Well son, your mom and I had to check the register, and well, it seems that it was down to no money at all." he said. "Maybe that we could find a way to make it as possible." as they get to worry about it.

What are they going to do? Find out next chapter as we get to see as they might had to find out a way to make some money.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This is my first _All Grown Up_ story since "All Grown Down" and I happen to catch up within a while.


	2. Chapter 2-08-04-2019

A/N: before we began, I would like to make a recap, three days ago, I went to the Breksure mall to do an hour of wondering, then I got a great used copy of the movie _Blank Check _and I got to spent dairy queen gift card on a Hi-C drink, then two days ago, I had to spent my dad as we went to the merchant mall to do some auction shopping, and the we played at the arcade called "Back To The Foward", which was great and last night, my dad and Stepmom watch the remake live action _Dumbo _which that nothing like the animated movie I know but It was twice awesome as it, In fact, I like both versions. And now that we're back at _All Grown Up, _I bet that you're going to make sure that Chuckie to find a way to get the Java Lava to get up back in business again, somwithout any delay, let's get back to the story.

Chapter 2: Java Lava Dilemma

As Chuckie had to figure it out about what to do about the Java Lava. "I just wish there was a way to save the Java Lava." Said Chuckie. "Then I could keep the business up and running." As he happen that he would noticed that he get to take a look at the picture at the day that his dad has own it as he sighs.

The next morning, Chuckie and Kimi had to be down to the kitchen as they could as they could as their mom as they're having breakfast. "Gee, I'm worried that Dad get to sell off the Java Lava." Chuckie said to Kimi.

"Yeah, I can't believe that $2,967.78 is so much hard money I order to be paying up so much bills." Replied Kimi as they sigh.

As they might had to know, they would get to see that they happen that it ain't going to be that seriously to be focusing of their school lunches. "Now kids, I Want you to take these lunches to school." said Kira. "Now that I know that you usually to buy some lunches, so I made you these pies." As she gives to them. "You're giving us Pies." said Chuckie. "That's right, some Java Lava pies." As they look not amused. "Mom, I Know that you don't mean much so I think that you'll could be using some common curtesy about these pies." replied Kimi. "Oh don't you worry kids, I'm sure that you're father might had to come up with a miracle." as they looked not amused.

Later at school, it was lunchtime as they get to talk more about this Java Lava Dilemma. "How could be the Java Lava be shutting down?" Kimi replied. "We know that place since we were babies."

"Because we have be taking the pies to school, that's why." said Chuckie. "Oh sure, that's what they want you to believe." as they get to sigh, they get to pull out their pies, they get to eat them. "Gee, this is pretty good." said Kimi. "I Know." as they get to eat, one kid get to see that he sees them eating them pies. "Hey you two, what the heck are you eating?" he asked. "We're eating these pies that our mom made." answered Kimi.

As he gets an idea. "I'd like to make a pie slide." Said the kid. "Here, I want you to taste it." Said Chuckie as the kid looked confused. "It's the Java Lava Pie."

"Java Lava Pie?" he said. "That's a very interesting name, in fact, I went to the Java Lava last week, great food there."

"Well yeah, our dad's going to shut it down and-"

"SHUT IT DOWN?!" surprised the kid. "There's no way that I can l let it happen!" as he demanded to get the pie as Chuckie and Kimi get to give out each slice as he happen to taste it as he knew that he find it...

"Amazing!" As he get to announced the whole school. "Hey everybody, these guys has given these pies which they made by their parents!" as the other kids get to see that they get to show that they get to cheer at them as they get to their shares of the pies.

"Oh boy, I don't think that Mom and Dad ain't going to be that to happy about it." Said Kimi. "Don't worry, I'm sure that they could understand that it was a big misunderstanding."

Later at the locker hall after lunch...

"I Can't believe that you're giving those pies to those other kids," said Tommy. "in that case, I think that was a great idea!"

"You think so?" Chuckie asked. "Because I might happen to be a great way to serve in the Java Lava." said Tommy.

"Yeah, I Think that it could be great." said Phil. "Well, I Don't know about it, but I think that it awful way to doing it." said Kimi. "Ah, don't you worry about it. I'm sure that they'll understand." said Lil.

"You think that Mom and Dad might understand this?" Asked Kimi. "I'm sure that they'll understand." Chuckie said. "at least that we won't get grounded yet." he said muffled.

Will they get to tell the parents the truth about what happen that day, or will be grounded?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I've been saving this note all day and well, I had enough time saving and energy to do so, yeah I wanted to know.


	3. Chapter 3-08-11-2019

A/N: When we last left of the Finster kids, they knew that they took their pies to school for lunch as they get to see that they happen to be popular all over the cafeteria as they get to see that Tommy and the get to see that they found out those pies are most popular in order to save the Java Lava, but the question is how they could explain to their parents? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 3: Explaining to their parents

As they take their bus ride to school, Chuckie and Kimi get to see as they could make it as they could notice they happen to use as they might had to see that it was going to worry. "Oh boy, I can believe that we give out that pies to other pies." said Chuckie. "Don't threat Chuckster," said Phil. "I'm sure that they could noticed as they happen to make it as they get to make sure as they know, they won't get to ground you."

"Gee, thanks Phil." said Chuckie disappointed. "Just imagine that they'll get to ground us." said Kimmi. "I Think that you'll get to see that quick as they happen to make sure as they get to use it as they happen to imagine as they get to hope as they get to see that happen as they might had to use it as they happen as they get dropped off.

"Okay, see you later Chuckie, See you later Kimi." said Tommy as they get to the house as they get to the front door. "How are we going to explain to our parents?" asked Kimi. "Don't worry, I think that we could make it as they happen to make sure as they could find this story funny."

as they get inside, they get to see their parents. "Chuckie." annoyed Chaz. "Kimi." also annoyed Kira as they cross their arms. "The Principal called and he knows that you shared that pie all over the school."

"We know dad," said Chuckie. "We're sorry."

"Yeah, sorry dad." said Kimi as she sadly apologized.

"Tell us what happen right now." said Chaz as Chuckie get to explain about lunch time. "We were having lunch but this kid get to come to us and asked us to get a slice." Chuckie started.

"And just as they could make it as he took a bite on that piece of pie, he knew that he could be that happen that it was going to be that quite as they get to see that pie, and as they could make it as they happen that as they get to eat that pie and just as they get to see that, they get to make it as they get to possible as we explained to Tommy and Dil and Phil and Lil and they didn't know that they could possibly as they get to see that."

"I Guess that you're going to ground us." replied Chuckie.

"On the contrary, we knew that it could help us to save the Java Lava." replied Chas. "I think that quite as they get to see that might as they get to see that customers get to come in and get to buy the pies."

"I Think that that Java Lava's a a Coffee Café, not a restaurant." said Chuckie. "Yeah, just how are we going to that?" asked Kimi. "Just leave it to us."

What a relief, just as they're going to ground them, they get to be such geniuses.

Come back next chapter and we'll see how much they get to save their beloved Coffee House.

In the meantime, please make some comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I Hope that you're going to see that I just looked up the Java Lava and it turns it out that it was a Internet café and a coffee house at the same time while posting this chapter so comment if you know if you both seen _Rugrats_ and its spin-off _All Grown Up _when you have the chance.


	4. Chapter 4-09-16-2019-Pies A Bakin'

A/N: This is the first chapter since August 11th of this year and I think that when we last left off the finster kids, they told their parents the truth about what happen at school so they could get as they get to see as they get to see as they might had to decided to sell the pies so they could save the business, so can they do it? Let's find out.

Chapter 4: Pies A Bakin'

As they get to their friends, they knew that as they could getting that they might had to as they would know that it was strangely as they could make it as they know that they were surprised.

"Wow, they weren't mad?" asked Tommy. "No, they decided as they get to see as they might had as they could see as they would know that it was quite as we get a chance to save our favorite restaurant."

"I understand that you're going to sell the pies but do you think that it could take a lot of hard work?" asked Phil."

"Yeah Phil, I think that it could be that it would be as they get to see as they would know that it was seriously as they get to enjoy it." explain Chuckie.

"Oh Chuckie, I love..." as Lil get to change her subject. "...the way that you get to make ideas like that." as Angelica and Suzie get to appear. "Hey there guys, what are you doing?" asked Angelica. "We're going to see these Java Lava pies to the world." said Chuckie.

"Java Lava Pies?" replied Angelica. "You think that I could be that it was seriously that might had to noticed as they get to see as they could know that it was hard to know that it was never get to be that it was never going to happen."

"Not yet it might," sand Chuckie."But it'll be." "Listen, if we would like to join in, I think that it could be that we want in." said Suzie.

"So it's settled, I think that we could get to save the Java Lava if we can make some pies." said Chuckie.

The Following Friday after school, they happen to find as they get to see as they might had to see as they would make some pies.

"Okay gang, we got a café to save so listen up!" as Chuckie takes charge. "I think that we need to make the Java Lava so I think that I could work hard enough in order to get these pies in order to work together!"

And so, they get to start working on those pies as they get to work on it right away.

As they get to pie making, they get to make it as they get to see they might had to work hard as Tommy gets the flour and the milk, as Phil get to work with the batter, and then Lil worked on the ingredients, and Suzie get to work on the pie layers, and then Angelica had to put then into the pies and Dil had to make some count as he gets to make it as he gets to be fresh and ready to eat.

"There, I think that that's enough pies." said Chuckie. "So, how many have we baked?" as Dil looked into the count, he said "Only 100."

"I think that 100's a good start." as Chaz get to see as they could see as they might had to see as they happen as they get to see as they put up the posters and said "Try brand new Java Lava Pies!"

As Chaz and Kira said "I Think that the kids are ready to sell those pies." said Chaz. "Let's just hope so." said Kira.

Will the pies be a success or a failure? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: So remember, if you started out with 100 pies with your cafe with the help of your friends, you can just do about anything.


	5. Chapter 5-11-08-2019-Pie Delivery

A/N:This is the first chapter since September 16 of this year and I hope that when we left off the kids, they get to bake some pies, starting up at 100 and now that they made the pies, they get to make some delivery, will it be a success or a failure? Only way to find out.

Chapter 5:Pie Delivery

As they mad their pies, they could get it as they had to make them in neatly plies.

"Okay gang, in order to be saving the Java Lava, we're going to deliver the pies." Said Tommy.

"Hold on, you think that we could be that we might had to go door-to-door so we can sell these pies." Replied Chuckie.

"He's right, we might had to be making sure first." As Phil get to inspect the pies, he knew that he could get them as they might had to make sure those pies are restanut approval.

"Yep, they're approved." He said.

And so, they had to go door-to-door as they could as they might had to run as they get to see as they would bring the doorbell as the neighbor get to open the door as the first customer is a sweet little ol' lady. "Yes, can I help you?" Asked the lady.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, we're selling these Java Lala Pies," Kimmi said. "Care to have one?"

"Java Lava Pies?" Asked the lady.

"Yes Ma'am."

As she gets to use to sniff it, she knew that she might noticed as she get to see that she find out about the pies of to know about it.

"Why yes, I happen to be that I get to take the pies." said the lady. "Great, have a sample."

As she gets to take the sample, she knew that she took it as she get to like it. "Why, this pie has, made me 10 years younger!" She said. "I'll take three of them!"

"Each pie is worth $5.00, so that'll be $15.00." Said Kimmi as her customer get to pay $15.00 as she took three of them.

"Yes, score!" As she gets to dance happily.

As for Suzie, she get to take her pies to the next customer as she get to ring the doorbell as it revealed to be a business man. "Yes, what is it?" He asked. "I came from the Java Lava Service so I was wondering if you can take these pies, and they're only worth $5.00 each."

"$5.00?" Said the man. "I can't afford that, unless..." as he get to pull off two ten dollar bills. "Will you settle for $20.00? My wife and I would be happy if you can take them."

"Okay, 4 Pies, so that's $20.00." As she exchange her pies as she happen to made some money.

And so, the kids get to make sure that they get to raise enough money to save their beloved Java Lava as they get to prevent it from being out of business forever.

As they could make it, they get to see as they happen to make sure as they get to see as they happen as they knew that it was the best time ever as they get to make.

When they might had to get to their pies as they happen to rose it, they get to make sure as they might had to make sure as they get to raise money as possible.

As Chas get to see as they get to see the kids are selling the pies, they knew that they get to see as they're making business as possible.

As they got the money got delivered, they knew that they might had to use their money as they get to see as they counted the money.

"Well kids, I got to hand to it, you sure that you get to see that it was worth money making." He said.

"Well yeah, it was my idea had to sell those pies." Replied Tommy.

"This will keep the business up and running for sure."

And so, the kids will have to work those pies after school in order to be making money.

Come back next chapter and see if they can continue making and selling those pies.

In the meantime, please make some comments In the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:It's been 1 month and 52 days, but it's sure it's nice to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6-11-24-2019-It's A Feeding

A/N:This is the first chapter since November 8th of this year and when we last left off the Rugrat kids, they had to go Door-To-Door as they get to make sure as they get to make it as they might as they get to see as they might had to see as they can keep their business alive.

Chapter 6: It's a Feeding Frenzy

After the made the money, they knew that it was going to be that quite as they had to put their money into their safe as they get to make it as they could know that it was hoping that it was getting better.

"There's no way that I could be doing then to work here." said Chuckie. "You said it Chuck." said Tommy.

And so, as they could do it, it seems that they would allow that there was about to be that getting to be that it was going to be a simply as Chaz get to be telling the kids. "Good work kids," he said. "But I think that getting Door-To-Door is just the beginning."

"You mean that we get to-" asked Chuckie.

"That's right, I think that we could make it for advertising!"

"Uh, Advertising?" asked Phil. "Do you have any idea how far is the TV Studio?"

"Oh Phil, we're not going to the TV Studio," Chas replied. "That's why that we're bringing right here." as the TV trucks get to be coming over as they get to be setting up for the commercial as they get to see as they happen as they might had to get everything ready for the commercial as they get to set it up.

"Wow, those are a lot of TV crew members." said Kimmi.

"Yeah, they heard that my business is in a rot, I had to bring the TV crew had to be in there."

As they got the commercial setup, as they get to see as they might had to make it as they knew that it was quite as they get everything ready.

Later, after the commercial was finished, they had to watch it so they could get to watch it as they might had to enjoy it as they get to watch it.

_"Say, aren't you bored?"_ said the TV Narrator as Actors Phil, Kimmi and Chuckie nodded "yes" in a bored way. _"Well come on down to the Java Lava café for some great Java Lava Pies!" _as the actors get to be running over as they get to enjoy the Java Lava.

_"We got some meals, we got some great drinks, and most of all, we're now serving pies!" _As Angelica, as the waitress, gets to be serving some pies as they get to eat it as they happen as they enjoy it.

_"So what do you think of the pies kids?" _as they give it a thumbs up. _"Come down to the Java Lava and have some of our brand new Java Lava Pies today!"_

As the commercial ended, they knew that they liked the commercial.

As they get to the place the next day, they have to wait for the customers to come. "I think that your dad has gone a bit fat with commercial." said Tommy.

"Yeah, it wasn't the first time," said Phil. "Me in Lil was in a commercial ourselves." as Chuckie scoffs. "when we were babies."

"Gee, that was never happen since then." said Chuckie as the customers to arrive as they get as they to take up their orders, especially those pies.

"It's A Feeding Frenzy!" replied Phil as they get to see that the commercial worked after all.

Come back next chapter as we get to see these kids are to sell off the orders.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the commet section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I think that Phil made a referenced to the classic _Rugrats _episode "Baby Commercial" when he and Lil in a commercial themselves.

2nd Closing Note: I'm not going to lie to you, I had to cut this chapter short, because my grandma Dorothy has passed on last Wensday and if you find it in your heart, please comment about that too.


	7. Chapter 7-01-21-2020-Door-To-Door

A/N: This is the first chapter since November 24, 2019 and I bet that our all grown up friends get to see that might happen to make it as they get to use some pies as they get to do so and such, so when we last them off, they get to sell off their pies as they get to make sure as they get to take to the next step. How they get to make it? Let's read it and find out.

Chapter 7: Go Door-To-Door

As they get to count their money, as they might had to make it to save their business as possible. "Well, I got to handle to you Chuckster," said Tommy. "this pie selling business is a great idea."

"Well, you got to hand it to my dad, he sure knows how to make some pies." said Chuckie as his dad get to come it. "Okay kids, not bad for selling their pies, but I think that we're getting to be better." as he get to show them. "We get to sell them door to door."

"Go door to door?" asked Phil. "But Mr. Finster, don't you think that they could just come up and ask us to make sure that we get to go when they had to pay in order to do so?"

"Maybe so, but I think that it could be that might had to be that more life saving as we get to do it door to door."

And so, they get to do it, they get to see as they might had to allow that they get to make their sales as they get to make it as they might had to give out to door to door.

As they get to sell off their pies, they get to see that they happen to make sure that they happen to sell off their pies and they get to make sure as they get to sell their pies as they might had to find their customers as possible.

And when they might had to make sure that they get to find any, they knew that they're going to do it as they ring their doorbells.

"Okay Tommy, it looks like that I get to sell these pies." said Tommy to himself as his customer get to be that a guy who's 36, bold and wears a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah?" Asked the guy. "I came from the Java Lava Pies and I get to see that if you want to buy these pies before they get to go into the world." as Tommy's customer as they get to take it as he get to taste it. "Say, that's pretty amazing!" he said. "Honey, who is it?" asked his wife. "It's a pie salesman."

"Actually, I'm a pie sellboy." Tommy said. "Whatever, I'll take it two, one for me, and one for our wife!" as he got paid $26.00, $13.00 per pie.

Phil get to make sure that he gets to sell off his pie as he happen to make sure that he gets to start out with his customers with an a teenage boy who's 15, and he wore the same shirt as Tommy's 1st customer. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon sir," he said. "I'm here to sell for these pies for $12.99 each and I hope that as you'll get to see that you get to taste them."

As the teenage boy ain't buying it, he closed the door on him.

As for Kimi, she start her customer with a little ol' lady. "Hello Deary?" she said. "Good afternoon Ma'am, I was wondering if you can get to buy some of these Java Lava Pies and I hope that you'll get to see that quite as they get to see that it was going to be that if you can buy these pies."

"Rumba Lava Ties?"

"Java Lava Pies."

"Grumble Rumble Hides?"

"JAVA LAVA PIES!"

"Oh, why don't you say so?" as she get to pay when she said "Wait, are those the same pies from the Java Lava?"

"Yes Ma'am." as Kimi shout louder. "YES MA'AM!"

"Great, I'll take 2." as she pays her $26.00.

As other kids get to make sure that he was able to sell off some of these pies as they get to make sure as they get to sell them off as they could.

They handle for buying those pies as they get to make sure as they get make money, all expect for Phil, who's having hard work, but he can't give up, he must get to sell off those pies.

As he tried as fast as he could, Phil get to sell off those pies as he get to see as he might had to make sure that he get to see that he was denied as possible.

As Far as I get to make sure as they could noticeable as his customers get to see that quite as they get to see as they happen to see that he was never get to make it as they get to give up hope as he can't figure it of what went wrong.

For that, he get to see that he might had to see that he wasn't working hard about it as he get to see that quite his pies weren't selling as much.

But I wonder, does the customers don't want to buy his pies or as they get to see as they get to see that might had to make sure as they get to use it as they get to see as they get to do better then him. "Boy, I can't wait to see how to make it as we get to save the pies." said Dil. "Yeah, I can't wait to see how much money that we have raised." replied Lil.

"I think that little old lady had a problem with her hearing though." said Kimi. "Who knew that she had a problem?"

As they continue to go door to door, Phil had to resume his job.

Come back Next chapter as we get to see if Phil get to see if he could get to keep his job and sell his pies responsible as much possible.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I had to made a refence to the part of the _Doug _episode "Doug goes Door-To-Door" as Doug gets to make a little clearing on his little ol' lady customer. Funny Huh? I know I do.


	8. Chapter 8-0219-2020 Baking those pies

A/N: This is the first chapter since Jaunary 21 of this year, I.E, 2020 and as you may concur, last Sunday, I got a Blu-ray/DVD/Digtial copy of _Spongebob:Sponge Out Of Water _and it was great and more importantly, the other day when I was finishing my walk, I happen. To find a loge orange ge USB cord in the middle of the neighborhood so if you see that it before, put that in the comments, more importantly, There are going to be not one but two directs courtesy of Nintendo, one for _Animal Crossing _and the other is a huge Nintendo Direct as we all know about it. More about that next time. As we left off the tween rugrats, they get to make sure as they get to deliver those pies as they have to be deliving it so, as they get to make some more pies as they get to make sure as they get to pies to be baking in a jiffy.

Chapter 8: Pie Baking as possible

As they get to see that they made all of the money to keep Java Lava running in business, the kids had to make sure that if they could know anything that they raise more than just $3,000.00 as Chas originally hoped for.

"Whoo-hoo, I can't belive that we made more pies then we ever made." Cried out Chuckie.

"Yeah, as far as we can make it, I think that your dad had to be very lucky that he owns this Cafe in the first place." said Tommy.

"Yeah, that just brought up an interesting question," replied Kimi. "What are we going to do with all this money?"

"I think that we could spent it on shopping, that would make things interesting." Replied Lil.

"And fun." said Suzie.

"Now hold on gang, I think that we're supposed to be running this place up and running." said Chuckie. "Besides, I think that we could be that we should be that job that might had to make sure as we all happen that we might have to make sure that there was no way that get to make sure that there are a lot of customers coming by."

And so, they had to get some pies to be baking.

As they get to work hard, they're building up a few pies as they get to see as they might had to run up as they get to make it as they get to see as they get to make sure as they get to make some as fast as possible and I think that we might had to work on it.

3 hours later, the bake enough pies so more people will have to get back and then they get to make sure as they get to build around as they get to see that they're coming back for more like Chuckie said.

As they had to make sure as they get to know that they might had to make some pies as they had to deliver as they had to noticed that sellsman is back as he gets to ask Kimi if she sell some pies.

"Hello Kimi, I think that you, your brother and your friends are working hard."

"Oh hi there, I think that you're for another offer."

"Of course," he said. "and I think that you'll find another offer to be very quite profitable." As he brings out his Breifcase.

"I think that you'll find that you're going to make sure as they happen to be be that quite simply as they had to build up as much as they go for." As he gets to open up his briefcase. "One Hunderd thousand dollars." As they looked into the money, the crowd get to see that if she could take the offer.

"Look, I came to America when I was a baby and just to let you know that I had to grow up to become the hard working American that I am.

"So, I was hoping if you want to take some money that so you could be that happening that money as they get to make sure that it make you a wealthy preteen in the history of wealthy preteens."

"Look, $100,000.00 is nice but I promise my mom and dad that I get to be that I get to be just a simple hard worker that I am." As she shuts the case. "Thanks just the same, I'm sorry but I think that I had to be that to bake these pies the hard way."

As Kimi walks away, he said "I'll be back." as he gets to leave with his breifcase.

"Good for you Kimi, only a moron get to end up with a hundred grand like that." said Phil.

"If I had Hundered grand, I'd buy myself a brand new car." said Angelica.

Come back next chapter if they could keep up selling those pies as they keep up with the pies.

In the meantime, please make some comment and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: please comment if you either seen the orange USB cord that I found, or what would you do it you have $100,000.00 yourself as well, or even both.

Chapter dated:02-19-2020

New Chapter coming soon:02-26-2020


	9. Chapter 9-02-26-2020-Quite The Hot Spot

A/N: Before we began, I be happy to know that we might had to make it as they could noticed that I posted last week chapter and suddenly, I think that we could be that we happen to make sure that quite as they get to make some pies as they get keep the Java Lava alive and in business. I know that my grammar's getting to be less messy and more clean but you'll get to read as we go along.

Chapter 9: More business fun and less worry

As they get to make sure as they get to make sure as they get to sure that it was quite as they happen to feel as they build up as they happen as they get to notice they build up a lot of pies as they knew that it was going to noticed that it was quite as they noticed that pie making is hard work.

"Wow, making pies sure is busy building." said Phil.

"Yeah, I didn't think that we made enough." said Angelica.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Chuckie. "I think that we could be that might had to make it as they get to make sure as they had to keep coming in and out with our pies." said Tommy.

As Chaz get to be coming to the kids. "Good job kids," he said. "at this rate, I think that we're going to make this quite the hot spot."

"The hot spot?" Asked Chuckie. "Dad, don't you think that we're going a little too far?" Asked Chuckie.

"Nonsense, I think that we're going to be making it the grand opening for tonight."

As the kids groan, they knew that they could noticed that they might had to noticed that things are about to be that it was never get to be that might that the guy will do anything to get that secret ingredient.

The next day as the kids had go to school as they get to make sure that they could noticed that they get to make sure as they get to feel as they get to happen as they had to see there are people in line as they get to the brand new hot spot known as The Java Lava.

"I think that this pie business that has gone way too far." said Chuckie. "If there was only a way to get out of this, but I don't know how if we could that if we might had to knew that it was quite as they get to make sure that get to do so."

As they get to see that there are a few customers as they get to make it as they get to make sure as they get to see that it was exciting for entertainment and fun excitement and a whole lot more.

"Gee, I think that we could make it as they already figure it out as they knew that there are so many customers." said Tommy.

"We got to make sure if there could make sure as they get to noticed that they get to feel that they're going to be making out for their customers.

"Kids, we got some orders to make!" as they get to make more as they get to make it as they get to make sure as they get to fly over as they get to make sure as they get to noticed that they might had to find a way to get out of pie making business, but they had to sell their meals as they get to make it as they get sure as they get to flow over as they get to see as they happen they're filling up orders.

As they get to have some fun making orders as well as to baking there, they knew that they happen as they get to make it as they get to make sure as they get to do as they had to give out some meals as they ordered.

As they get to build up, Kimmi get up to the dealer. "All right dealer, what do you want this time?"

"I think that you should know that my last offer ain't going to be that quite less temping, so I think that as such a genius as they get to see as much as to do so as they other café worker."

"Cut the chitchat you greedy salesman," angrly said Kimmi. "Just tell me what the offer is." as he get to open up his briefcase. "One Million Dollars." as the crowd oohs and ahhs, they knew that Kimmi could pass up the offer.

"If you could be taking the offer, you'll be rich." he said. "That's easy enough."

"But if you take the million dollars, that means you'll won't get to make them pies ever again."

"Never make pies again?" as Kimmi looked worried. What will Kimmi Do? Will she'll take a million dollars and ever make pies again, or will she'll get to make some more pies, by making the money the hard way?

Find out the next chapter as we get to see what happens next!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I Had to make this chapter short but I think that it could be quite simply as possible.


	10. Chapter 10-03-03-2020

A/N: As we left off The kids, they turn the Java Lava into the quite the hot spot so they could get as they might had to sell off those pies as the sellsman return and had to offer Kimi $1,000,000.00. What she'll choose? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 10:Stopping the Sellsman

As Kimmi saw that the case has a million dollars, she was thinking that she could take the deal or not, as we all know that it was something that she took the deal, she'll sell the pies and never make them again, however if she said no Deal, that means that she might had to make sure that she was going to be that she a d her friends had to make some pies. What do you think she'll have to do?

"Sir, I think that I could be that I was going to take the deal but thank you just the same, I'm sorry, I think that I would rather make a million dollars then to take your stupid briefcase so no deal." as she shut the case, he knew that he might had to make sure that he was going to see that he'll have no choice but to take it.

"Good for you Kimmi," said Betty. "Only an idiot could take that much money as such as a million dollars."

And so, they had to keep on selling the pies as they get to make sure that he gets to see that they could keep Java Lava alive, maybe even forever.

Later after all of the customers left, they're counting the money as they get to make sure as they got to make sure if they've got the money as they get to do as they had to make sure as they might had to see that if they got enough money to be putting it on bank.

"Great news kids," said Chaz. "We've just raised enough to $20 million!" As the kids looked shocked and suprised. "What? $20 Million?! How is that possible?!" Replied Kimmi. "We don't got enough room for this restaurant."

"I know that, but I think that it's going to be voted one of the best top 10 restaurants in the world! Ain't it neat?" As the kids have groan, they knew that they might had to rest easy as they had to clock out and go home as Chaz gets to close up the restaurant.

The next day, as the kids came over to the Java Lava cafe, the get to find that the recipe was taken as Chaz gets run over to them. "Kids, the recipe has been stolen!" As the kids rumored that they could find out of what happened that night.

"I was sleeping until the police came told and told me that the cafe has been broken down a burglary and and-"

"We've been robbed?" Replied Kimi. "Of course that we've been robbed!"

As they get to the safe, they saw a ransom Note that opens and said

_I have stolen the recipe to those pies since Kimmi has turn down my Offers, if you want to see your precious recipe again, you must be come over to the abandoned candy factory at 5:00 Afternoon sharp._

As the kids get to figure it out of what to do, they had to come up with a plan so they could get as they had to make it in order to get that recipe back so they get to work as fast as possible.

As they get to make sure as they would noticed it as they knew that it was going to make sure if they're going to save it, they might had to connect the dots and make sure as they get to make sure as they get to use strategy.

"Okay, as we get to that guy, all that we need is to get a decoy." said Angelica.

"Right so I get to distract them." said Suzie.

"Why should get you to distract the guards?" asked Suzie. "You don't even how to do that."

"Remember that I tried to go bad and that totally completely backfired?" asked Suzie. "Touche."

So later in the afternoon, they went over to the abandoned candy factory as they get to make sure that they get to get the Java Lava Pie recipe back.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Asked Kimi. "We came here what you asked for."

As the salesman came, he said "Hello Kimi, since you can't take any of my Offers, I decided that you're here to see this big surprise."

As the kids looked confused. "What Surprise?" Asked Angelica. "What are you talking about?"

"So, you don't know just yet, don't you?" He said. "Well then, time for the reveal." As he get to pull off the curtain, it revealed to be...

"Pennington Pies?!" said all kids together. "That's right and that's me, Robert Pennington!" As he gets to show his machine as he gets to make it as he gets to make sure that I get to make better pies then you, now that I got this recipe!" As he shows it to them.

"As you can see, by the time that I get to make enough pies, I will take them to sell them all over the world!"

"You think that you're going to see those pies that'll be made by you?" Replied Tommy. " You won't get away with this!"

"I belive that I already have!" As they get to run away, they knew that they might and as they get to make sure as they get to run over as they had to chase him as they might had to chase around as they get to knew that as they had to make to chase him as they had to run over as they had to get him as possible as they get to run over as Chaz gets to drop in. "Dad, this is between me and my friends and Kimmi and the crazy sellsman!"

"I know and that's why I want to help you kids."

"Dad, we can stop the bad guy ourselves!" said Kimmi.

"Please, I made these pies in the first place and I think that I want to help you." As Kimmi and Chuckie smiled in agreement, they get to stop him as they get to skid over at a tub of vat. "Stop!" He cried as they stopped. "Take one more step and this recipe will be forever mine!"

As they took a step back, they knew that they couldn't resist of stopping him.

"Now then, was that so hard?" Asked Robert. "Becuase I sure that I don't want to be that to be the last salesperson." What will they do? Will they get to let him to get away with it? Just then, Kimmi had an idea. "Fine, you win." Said Kimmi. "I think that you should take that recipe and take it and such."

As Rob chuckles, he said "I knew that you see it my way."

"But before you can get to run away with the recipe, There's something that you should know,"

"Kimmi, what are you doing?" Asked Suzie as Kimmi gives her a wink of an eye. "I think that I got the contract as we get to sign the agreement here." As she gets up to the sellsman, she knew that she might had to make sure that he understood of what she's talking about.

As they get to see that, they get to see that they might had to make that it was simply as they get to see that he was gently as he get to see that he might had to walk up to Kimmi as she grabbed the recipe and run. "Why you-" he said angrily. "You tricked me!" As he get to chase Kimi as she grabbed by the rope and he fell down into the tub vat full of chocolate as he knew that he can't swim in chocolate.

"Okay, okay, I'll do whatever you want," he said. "just don't temp me harder the you already have!"

Later as Pennington got out of chocolate, he was standing as possible. "As I know that your dad has made the pies and not you, I think that I can make a deal with him instead. "

"Sorry sir, no can't do," Kimmi said. "I think that it might better as I get to make their resources."

"This is an outrage!" He said. "I think that it could be that there could be a reason that you're not giving me those pies!"

"We're done making them." Said Tommy. "Yeah, as long as Java Lava get to last forever, I think that's the way it's going to be."

As the kids head back to the Java Lava pies, they knew that they saw Chaz as he get to make sure as they might had to never make some pies again.

"Kids, I learned my lesson." He said. "As I get to see that it was able that pies are nothing but trouble on the Inside button to bake and sell them on the outside, and as I could know that it was pies are a thing of the past."

"Thank You." Said Chuckie.

"So that's why to know that the Java Lava will always be open forever."

So we thought that's the end of the story, but 2 days later, Kira get to bake some cakes, Chuckie and Kimmi are going to school one day as he said "Mom's going to bake cakes now." And Kimmi said "Oh please, you know that she can't sell cakes at the Java Lava."

Later that day after school, they get to see that their mon get to sell a lot of cakes at the Java Lava. "I stand corrected." said Kimmi as she puts her hand on her head.

And as for the Secert recipe for the Java Lava pies, well let's just say that it's orange juice.

Man, I guess that Chaz and Kara can run the Java Lava, even without Chuckie and Kimmi and their friends.

The End

Please Make Some Comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:I happen to finish the story on the day day my brand new first ever nephew was born, and his name is Jameson. By the time I reach my goal of 1,000 stories, I hope that he'll be old enough by then, even he is just a newborn baby.


End file.
